


like lace

by lady_gt



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, also laurence is horny and desperate but again when is he not, micolash is an asshat but when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: I'm pretty sure my readers will remember the prompt I filled for the kink bingo where Laurence put on a dress for Micolash, right? Well, let's just say that wasn't the first time - but don't worry, you can read about that first time here. And it sure as hell won't be the last.
Relationships: Micolash/Laurence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	like lace

Initially, Laurence isn't sure what to think of the bundle Micolash presents to him. He stares down at what he's been given cautiously. True, the caress of soft silk feels pleasant beneath his fingers, but he isn't entirely sure what it is Micolash wants from him this time. Up to this point he's been generally willing to indulge in most of Micolash's ministrations - getting fucked against a desk in an empty classroom as he struggled to keep quiet, squirming as whatever aphrodisiac's been injected into him takes effect, even more...well, most of what Micolash wants is already fairly unorthodox but Laurence was still a little surprised when Micolash had decided he'd wanted to piss on him - but he's not too sure about this.

"What are these?" He sighs softly, blowing a strand of blonde hair away from his face.

Micolash tilts his head and gives Laurence a smile of false serenity. "Consider this a gift. In exchange for all the services you've provided me."

"Like being a good fuck."

"Kos, do you have to be so _vulgar_ , Laurence? You've never really been one to mince words, but still."

"You're not a bundle of sweetpeas yourself, Micolash, but I don't bother pointing that out, do I? Listen. You asked me to come up here and I'm pretty sure that whatever you want me here for isn't because you just want to give me... clothes."

"Hmmph. You know, for someone who's got his fair share of residents in Yharnam crowning him the resident religious fanatic, you're a lot smarter than they'd give you credit for. A lot smarter than _I_ initially gave you credit for - then again, we've remained so close throughout the years that I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well."

"Well, I still don't know what all _this_ is. Would you quit stalling and just let me know what it is you want? I don't mind you fucking me, but I'd prefer if you didn't dawdle about it."

"Patience, patience, I was just about to tell you."

"Then get on with it."

Micolash laughs, low and scratchy in his throat. "These, Laurence, are clothes, as you can see. More specifically, women's clothes - a dress, women's cut undergarments, and stockings with garters."

"...And now I realize why you'd asked for my measurements just last week. I was right to be wary about you and your 'gift'."

Micolash shoots him a look.

"What I was hoping you'd be so kind to do for me would be to go somewhere secluded where you can change into these clothes - oh, I think there's some rouge and powder left behind in the bathroom for your face, too. Now, I know you're probably wondering why I'm asking all this of you, even if it's just for another one of our sessions. My answer is simply I just think you'd make for an _incredibly_ pretty young woman."

The last few words come out in a hissing purr. Laurence feels a shiver trail down his spine. Mild eagerness settles in the form of a knot at the pit of his stomach. Then comes disgust at the fact that he's actually anticipating this. He's willing to agree to this, to forsake his image to the rest of Yharnam as the dignified Vicar of the Healing Church and mold himself into someone else Micolash wants him to be. But hasn't he just been doing that most of this time? Acting on Micolash's every whim and changing himself in those brief moments for someone else? Isn't that most of what he's doing already? This isn't any different, just because he hasn't tried it before.

"Namely," Micolash continues, "An incredibly pretty, incredibly subservient young woman."

There is a tense silence. Then:

"I'll change. I'll get dressed in the clothes you've given me, clean myself up. I'm willing to give it a try."

"Wonderful! What a good sport you are, Laurence. I can't guarantee I'll handle you gently, though."

"It's not as if you really put in any effort to do otherwise, though."

"Very funny - go change into your clothes now, will you Laurence?"

He rolls his eyes, any shame he may feel at what he's doing overwhelmed by the sheer urge to just change already. "Fine, fine. As you wish. Sir."

The moment Laurence enters the bathroom he starts to peel off his clothes. He notices just how dirty his robes are, even though they're made of such fine material. He really needs to be more careful about keeping his clothes clean, although when for years his priorities were more along the lines of making sure his fingers didn't fall off from frostbite or that he'd die in the city streets it's understandable why he might not have paused to check what he's wearing. But the feeling of the air is deliciously cool upon his bare skin, and he craves more of it. 

Now in solitude, Laurence is able to get a good look at the clothes Micolash gave him: The dress is white - made of silk, high-set puffy, swollen sleeves and a very long skirt. Its collar is low cut, enough, Laurence thinks to himself, to reveal his collarbone. He slides it on once he puts on one of the undergarments meant to be fitted around his waist - extra support for the garters, he supposes. The friction of silk against his arms as he pulls the dress over his head is enough to send goosebumps crawling down his skin. It feels... quite nice, actually. He likes the way it shifts ever so slightly when he flexes one arm forward. Even knowing that this dress is just a pretense for things to come, he has to admit that it really does look quite lovely and it's made of excellent material, too.

He puts on the underwear soon after, garters made of ribbon sliding over his legs. The thin layer of lace trim rustles against him. It's quite a low-cut pair of underwear too, Laurence notes as he stares down at his cock peeking out of it. He's certain that was a deliberate decision on Micolash's part. Feeling even more humiliated than he was moments earlier, Laurence pulls on the stockings. He tries to be careful, they're made of very thin and very sheer material and he's concerned that he might snag a nail on them and pull out a few threads. The garter fastens easily to the edges, but what Laurence doesn't account for are the feelings immediately after. For a material as soft and unassuming as ribbon, they bite into his skin. He winces a little at how sensitive he is to the friction, a sudden heat starting to pool deep just above his groin.

 _By the Blood._ Laurence groans to himself. _I... I was only curious, I didn't think I'd actually get off to any of this._

He looks at himself in the mirror, wondering if he'd even need the rouge considering how flushed his face is already. But he goes through with it anyways, scouring the bathroom for the powder and rouge. He applies the powder to his face, then dabs rouge around his cheeks and lips.

Once he's finished, Laurence gets a proper look at himself. His blonde hair is undone from where it's usually tied back, sitting around his shoulders. The more defined angles of his face are still present, but a bit softer thanks to the faintly pink tint the rouge has given him. His large, gray eyes stare back at him curiously. If it weren't for the flatness of his chest beneath his dress, Laurence does think for a split second that he could actually pass for a young woman - especially with the rouge staining his lips red. And, as Micolash theorized, a rather attractive one, too.

His back hits the back of the bathroom door and he begins to slide down, knees growing weak. His body begins to twitch a little beneath the cool, heavy silk and ornate lace from his undergarments biting into his skin. He finds himself biting down on his lip - all of a sudden, the heat emanating from having these clothes on him is _stifling._ Laurence's breath comes out as clipped, soft whistling - to think! He's actually going through with this. And getting off to it, too. He sinks even further down towards the floor, reaching up to cup a hand over his mouth-

"Laurence! How long are you going to take?!"

He straightens up, fingers closing around the doorknob. "I'll be out right now!"

Laurence stumbles out of the bathroom, heart pounding. He's uncertain about how to feel let alone what to do. But the damage has been done. He knows that he _likes_ wearing the dress and will probably like the humiliation he'll feel thanks to Micolash because of it, too.

"There you are," says Micolash, running a hand through his dark hair. "Kos, what were you taking so long in the bathroom for? Did you actually need to take a piss, because if you did you could've let me kn-"

Laurence gulps. Micolash drinks in first the sight of him wearing a dress, the heavy white skirt spilling down his legs, and then his cheeks that are so pink with blush he probably might not have even needed any rouge. _He knows._

"Don't tell me you were actually getting off to all of that, were you?"

He clenches his teeth at the fake incredulousness to Micolash's tone. "I..."

"You were, weren't you? You must have liked the feeling of silk hot on your skin and how the garters dug into your legs. Thought you could get all hot and bothered by yourself since you were still in the bathroom and I wasn't there to see."

The first pangs of humiliation rising up in him, Laurence takes a step back. And feels the silk rustle over him again. He groans inwardly as the heat he'd started to feel only moments earlier flares up again. _Dammit,_ Laurence thinks to himself. _Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit._ Here he stands, so vulnerable in this ornate but overall flimsy white dress and garters, completely at Micolash's mercy and here to act on his every whim... and he's looking forward to it. He wants it. He wants the pain of embarrassment. Unfortunately - or, perhaps, fortunately - Micolash seems to pick up on this.

"I'm not surprised that you like being used the way a lady might - hah, lady's too flattering of a term like you. I'm well aware of the fact that you came to Byrgenwerth with a background as just a common slut, it's only natural you'd get used to being treated like one. You make for a rather cute cocksleeve, Laurence."

"Micolash-"

"Aren't you going to admit this is the way things are for you?"

With a yelp, Laurence finds his back hitting the mattress of the bed. Micolash has got him pinned down, deceptively thin and bony fingers holding his wrists above his head. He winces knowing that his quickly-hardening cock is made all the more prominent by the skirt draping over him. Micolash stares down at him from above, a menacing smile on his face. His breath smells like lingering pipe smoke - clotted, distorted, bitter enough to make Laurence squeeze his eyes shut at the scent. But Micolash just breathes down hot on his skin. He knows enough.

When Laurence tries to speak his voice comes out as flat, a pathetic attempt to come off as more composed than he really feels. "A-admit what?"

"Don't tell me I'll have to go as far as fucking you proper to get you to give me an answer. Play the role of vicar all you want, at the end of the day you're no better than any other Yharnam slut, legs spread open and just as ready for taking as any woman whore might be. Besides, this-" he presses his knee up between Laurence's leg, earning a choked little gasp "-is going to be hard to explain in the context of your current predicament."

He tries to speak, but all he can manage is more distorted breathing. "Micolash - ah - I - I-"

"Now, now, Laurence. Use your words. Why don't you tell me just what I've been waiting to hear?"

"Wha - wha - nnh! - what do you want to hear?"

"The truth. That you're a little bitch who was made to be plugged up with cock in your hole and mouth - it's your only purpose, you and I both know it."

Micolash's knee teases between his legs again. Laurence can't do much but cry out at the feeling of hard pressure against the underside of his stiffening cock, no doubt protruding past the silk covering him up. The lace against the undergarments he wears itches against his skin, garters straining against his legs. The first time he tries to speak all he can do is let out a high moan. Hot breath stings his skin, but he swallows and tries to force himself to speak regardless. He loves it. Loves being treated the way he is right now.

"I - I'm just a little bitch whose only p - whose only purpose in life is to take cock - to take cock up my ass and in my mouth-"

"Cute. I don't think I heard you properly, though. You ought to speak up so I can understand you better."

Laurence grits his teeth - then immediately melts again when Micolash's hand pushes at his cock through the skirt. In the struggle to find his words, he nearly chokes on his own spit. His head is spinning, heartbeat throbbing in his ears, too much touch to properly catalogue and comprehend. All he knows is that Micolash's hands are roaming his body, his knee forcing his legs apart, then his mouth opens just a little wider to let out a strangled noise when he feels a finger thumbing at his nipple. Laurence twists around on the bed, the bones of his wrists straining weakly against Micolash's viselike grip.

"I'm-" Again, he moans at the feel of one of his nipples being pinched, aching against the silk, "I - I'm just a little b - I'm just a little bitch who was made to be plugged up b - to be plugged up by cock in my hole and mouth-"

"Much better," Micolash coos in mock affection. "It's honestly a shame that Damian isn't here. He'd do a most wonderful job with you. Make sure that you're well aware of your place. Oh, if he were here I'd want nothing more than to fuck your sweet little mouth while he takes you from behind."

"Micolash - stop -"

"You'd want that, though, wouldn't you?"

"Ah-" He gives a nod of his head, blonde bangs rustling against his forehead. 

"Figured as much. On the other hand... the fact that it seems like it'll just be me today means I get to have you all to myself."

When Micolash pulls down to press a kiss onto Laurence's lips he stiffens. His eyes go as wide as dinner plates. Micolash's lips are warm and chapped on his, he can feel the cracked layer of skin on his own softer lips. And he's so very, very hungry too. It's all present in the way he pushes his tongue past Laurence's lips to enter his mouth, seeming to delight in the way Laurence is rendered so stunned by this intrusion of new, wet warmth fighting past his teeth. Micolash hardly ever kisses him - oh, he'll attack his neck and collarbone to leave prominent bruises there, or smack his hand down on his ass until it's sorely red - but kissing is something lovers do. Lovers they are not.

Micolash pulls away. Saliva drips down his stuck-out tongue, lips and part of his chin stained red with rouge.

"Heh. You _would_ make for a lovely girl. If I weren't familiar with you, I'd think you were one - if it weren't for the fact that you've got a prick sticking out between your legs, that is."

It takes a strained little whimper before Laurence can clear his throat. Then:

"I got rouge all on your face."

"I see no problem with that. I've left plenty of marks of my own on you that are far worse. It's only fair that you get a chance to give me something in return. Besides, I'd be curious to see how how your rouge would look on me where I can see it - namely when you've got that cute little mouth of yours all stuffed up with my cock."

Though a fresh twinge of arousal jolts through Laurence he still rolls his eyes, muttering "And you said _I_ needed to stop being so vulgar."

Micolash begins to undo his pants. "Oh come on now, Laurence - none of that's going to matter when you'll end up with your lips wrapped around my prick."

"Hmph."

He yanks Laurence up by the hair and pushes his head down, watching him fall to his knees. The edge of Micolash's cock digs into his cheek, already slick with the first telltale beads of pre-cum. 

"Seeing as how you're apparently so vulgar, why don't you let me shut you up by giving you a taste?"

Laurence closes his eyes shut, his tongue darting out against the head of Micolash's cock to give an experimental lick. He can hear Micolash growling as he catches pre-cum on his tastebuds, barely touching him and just letting the edge of his tongue flick out around the head. He lets the salt soak into his mouth, lips parted and stubbornly not swallowing. Laurence knows full well that this sort of behavior is only going to result in punishment for him. He doesn't mind, though - he's anticipating whatever consequences he'll have to face, something Micolash is aware of, too.

"You're far too slow, Laurence."

He ceases licking, making a show of sticking out his tongue coated in pre-cum mingled drool. Rouge clings against Micolash's cock from where Laurence's lips touched at him. "Mm?"

"Come on, you and I both know that you're not _that_ delicate. Surely you'd be able to take me wholly into your mouth."

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're trying to get at here, Micolash, but if it's supposed to - mmph!"

Micolash forces his head down, shoving his cock into Laurence's mouth. He was anticipating this, Laurence thinks as he feels that hardness warm and scraping inside of his mouth.

"You're all dressed up like some kind of concubine, Laurence. I'm pretty sure based on how whorish you are you'd be able to take it like one."

He hollows his cheeks, slick inside of his mouth pressing around Micolash's cock. Closing his eyes Laurence tries to forget about his own increasing arousal as he begins to suck. Micolash feels crammed and rough inside of his mouth, the head of his cock nudging almost down Laurence's throat. Micolash, however, seems very much aware of this. His hand tangles painfully in Laurence's silk-like blonde hair and he begins to tug, pushing his head on and off, on and off. All the while Laurence gags, it's more than a little painful having the head of Micolash's cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly. He struggles to maintain balance on the mattress, the sound of his panting the only prominent sound in this otherwise quiet room.

"Much better," Micolash says. Laurence can only manage a gagging noise as an answer.

A hand yanks on his hair, making him flinch. His eyes screw shut and he struggles to keep Micolash completely inside of his mouth. There's also the matter of Laurence's own feelings on the matters. He simply tries to adjust his position and feels his own cock hard beneath his skirt. Knowing what he knows, now, it's no wonder that small moans begin to leak out of his mouth.

"To think: I've got your perfect little mouth shut up by my cock..."

"Mm - mm -" is all Laurence can muster.

"Looks like you seem to be having as much fun as I am, Laurence. How nice."

A twinge of panic erupts in his chest when Micolash closes his hand around his cock through his skirt. Laurence's garbled whining grows more frantic around Micolash in his mouth, spluttering and trying to take him whole, he wants this, he's so exposed-

"You've done well to take me in your mouth, Laurence." He pulls himself out, leaving Laurence drooling pre-cum and gasping for air. "And you really seem to be getting off to this, judging by that prick between your legs."

Laurence squirms, a little noise of humiliation slipping out past his gritted teeth.

"Oh, you haven't even cum yet? Poor thing. You've been trying to restrain yourself in the time we've spent together, haven't you? Don't worry, you'll get your little reward soon enough."

He flips Laurence over so that he lies on his stomach, ass up in the air. Thin-fingered hands lift up the white skirt he wears and roams the skin there. He braces himself for any harsh touches that may come. At first there's nothing, and Laurence thinks he can let his guard down until Micolash gives the ribbon on the garter he wears a snap. The sensation of ribbons stretched taut over his skin digging in so makes Laurence let out a cry. He clamps his legs tighter together, feeling pre-cum beginning to leak out of his cock and drip between his thighs.

"You're really desperate, aren't you?"

Laurence nods.

"Well, I can't really tell if you aren't saying anything about how desperate you may be - why don't you tell me what it is you want from me? I don't want to go _too_ far with you."

Laurence tries to ease off the thin underwear trimmed with itchy lace, sliding it down his legs. His hands reach up to expose his entrance, stretching his ass apart for Micolash. When he speaks his voice comes out high and trembly.

"Please," he pleads. "Please fuck me. Please use me. I need relief so _badly,_ I feel as though you might be the only person who could give it to me proper."

Micolash gives him a harsh smack on the ass and he yelps. "See what happens when you use your manners? You asked so nicely, Laurence... well, if it's relief you want, it's relief you shall get."

"Mmn-" Laurence digs his fingernails against the bedsheets, wincing at the feel of his achingly stiff cock trapped between his belly and the skirt he wears, "Mm-"

"What do you say, Laurence?"

The tender skin Micolash brought his hand down on stings. "Tha... thank you."

He eases the first finger in slowly, pressing his forefinger moist with lubrication around that rim of pink. Laurence stiffens at the short-edged fingernail on the tender skin, wishing he'd thought ahead enough to grab a pillow that he could squeeze to his chest. The ribbons attached to his garters stretch against his legs. He pushes back against Micolash's finger, thrusting sharply as short, choked whines wrench their way out of his throat.

"...Getting off to a single finger, Laurence? Wow, you really _are_ on the same level as a common slut."

"Stop," he whimpers out, "Stop _teasing_ me."

"I would but it seems like you're really getting enjoyment out of just my fingers poking around inside of you, Laurence. Besides, I don't want to cause you _too_ much pain."

 _You dropping the fake-niceness act and just fucking me already would cause less pain,_ Laurence thinks. But he braces himself again as Micolash pushes his finger in once more, prodding around inside of him until he reaches the über-sensitive cluster of nerves that make up his prostate. Laurence jerks up a little, feeling his mouth stretch open and tongue flex around against the cold air, his incessant wailing a little clearer now.

"This is no fun, I can't see your face. And we _both_ know how the expressions you make whenever I fuck you are the best part. Come on, turn over on your back."

He doesn't want to let go of the sweetness of Micolash's fingers shoved inside of him. But he turns onto his back regardless, lifting up the heavy folds of skirt to expose the lacy underwear biting slid halfway down his legs and biting into his skin as well as his stiff, leaking cock. Women wearing these sorts of things, Laurence thinks, would have on plenty of heavy petticoats beneath the skirt of their dress. He doesn't - and he knows that was most likely intentional.

"There we go," Micolash taunts, "If only you could see your expression. You're so flushed - I can't help but love how that pretty face of yours is all screwed up in humiliation, but you're still as needy-looking and needy-sounding as a bitch in heat!"

He pushes Laurence's legs apart, grin widening when he flinches at a stray, "accidental" flick of fingers against his exposed cock.

"I'd tease you for longer, but you're far too irresistible for me... even _I_ don't have that kind of restraint."'

"Micolash, I-"

His mind ends up emptied of words once Micolash shoves his way in, coherent speech replaced by a choked cry. Micolash is rough, cock scraping around at his insides and hands gripping his hips so hard Laurence feels as though he'll leave bruises. He barely has time to gulp in tasteless, cold air before Micolash thrusts in again, fingernails digging into his skin. Garter ribbons, now loose from being pushed down, flutter against Laurence's thin legs.

"So pretty," Micolash breathes. "And so pathetic, too. Not just that cock of yours, but even your nipples are poking out against your dress. What a little _whore_."

"Don't - hh! - don't talk like that! If you keep that up, I'm going to c-"

Micolash fucks him quickly. He moves his hands further up to Laurence's waist, revealing several fresh bruises left in the crease of his hips. He's careless, rough, takes only what he wants - not that Laurence cares. He's quite certain Micolash only sees him as a doll to fuck and make do as he pleases (and Laurence will obey. He always does). But Laurence is used to it. He likes the way Micolash does it, even if he doesn't particularly like what Micolash stands for.

"What a pretty jawline you've got," he mouths along Laurence's jaw, "So delicate and defined - kind of a shame that you turned out to be a whore and not some noble more suited for your features."

Laurence can only manage a hiccuping of dry, cold air as a retort.

Micolash speaks between sharp thrusts, watching Laurence melt and cry out with every time the head of his cock bumps against his prostate. He bends his head down, brushing a curtain of blonde hair away from Laurence's neck to suck a prominent mark there. The grazing of his teeth on skin are electrifying.

"M-Micolash, that's going to leave a mark-"

"Oh, I know, Laurence. I know."

He tips his head back, pale body straining beneath Micolash. His head dives down again to bite another mark onto Laurence's neck, blotchy red sitting starkly against that column of pale skin. The teeth digging into his skin and leaving imprints wet with saliva _sting_... and Laurence loves it. He loves it just as much when Micolash grabs at his nipple through his dress with one hand and pinches, switching between both and watching him squirm - whether it's in pain or pleasure is something even Laurence can't tell, he just knows he wants more.

"Kos, Laurence, what a little masochist you are - do you like being taken so roughly?"

He nods weakly, choking out, "Y - ah! Yes, I do..."

"You must really be getting off to how I'm marking you up and toying with you while I fuck you, you're near helpless..."

Laurence can only manage faint gasps and cries, trying to articulate anything else is far too much effort. He's horribly humiliated - of course he'd be, considering his predicament. But all he knows is he wants Micolash to continue fucking and using him, nothing else.

Micolash climaxes first, cum spilling into Laurence's tired, abused body. By now the once pristine dress is a mess, soiled with sweat and wrinkled. The ribbons that once held his garters up dangle ticklish against the sides of his legs, hair clinging to Laurence's face. His face screws up and he lets out a peculiar little noise when he cums, hot, sticky seed staining his stomach. The bruises left patterning his hips ache from the pain. He knows that now that it's all over he'll have quite a hard time walking. That's alright, though. He's used to it.

"Ugh, what a mess we've made." Micolash strokes at the smooth expanse of Laurence's side when he pulls out.

"Didn't think I'd ever hear to you using the word 'we' when it comes to these sorts of situations. Thought it was all about me being the good-for-nothing slut that you're only here to take your pleasure from."

"Oh, so you really have that low of an opinion of me? Especially after all the trouble I went to get you a dress, and considering how lovely you look in a dress, too."

"I'm not saying anything directly, but..." Laurence has to pause, in no small part due to the fact that he's not quite done gasping for air.

"Sounds like someone's just asking to be humiliated a second time when he gets the opportunity. And believe me-" Here Micolash strokes at Laurence's sweaty face - a rare, gentle gesture from him. "-Once I get the chance, I'd be all too happy to do so."

His hand creeps down from Laurence's side to his side, seeming to delight in how he makes him shiver.

"And if that chance means you getting to put on a dress for me again, well, I'd be just as happy to go through with any plans of humiliating you once more then, too."

**Author's Note:**

> the fic i wrote for the kink bingo made me do this. did i promise i'd write fic of crossdressing laurence? no. are you getting it anyways? hell yea boi!!
> 
> i was away for so long bc i've been having back pain - turns out it was bc of my meds!! im sorting shit out w/ my doctor and at the time of posting this i feel much better. i had this as a project during the time my neck and back hurt like a bitch bc... look kinda fucked up laurence porn is so relaxing for me to write. idk why but im not regretting it.


End file.
